


Idol Hope, Awaken for Despair

by killeraj68



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeraj68/pseuds/killeraj68
Summary: The Remnants of Despair crash on a Hope's Peak project... Again. However, this time the victors from an old school idol competition are involved.Awakening in a strange lab with no context, how will the two ex-idol groups react?Well, no one from the despair ravaged era knew except themselves.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	1. Lead Into A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka finds a sudden change in scenery, alongside an unexpected reunion.

_"Hey, have you heard of_ _**Hope's Peak Academy** _ _?"_

_"Oh! That new private school where graduates are guaranteed life-long happiness?"_

_"Haha, that's only if they graduate! But I heard these kids are super~ talented, they don't even have to follow the government's curriculum."_

_"Hah?! How spoiled can youngsters be, studying so leisurely!?"_

_"You don't understand, these kids have the talent to advance their fields by leaps and bounds, best of the best! For example, this CEO of a small company's kid was recruited early on and, boy, he just brought up a bunch of small companies after his graduation._ _**The Ultimate CEO** _ _, is right!"_

_"Wait, he was a graduate from there?! But I guess he wasn't famous early on, so I guess that's why..."_

_"That's right! There's a ton of other stories like that involving those guys with Hope's Peak special title, **The** **Ultimates** , that went unnoticed until now. We should've been calling them _ _**Humanities' Hope**._ _"_

_"Wait, if we're calling the students that, why not the entire academy? You know, since they're bothering finding and supporting them and all in the first place? Not to mention, it has a name like Hope's Peak. It's literally there."_

_"You're right... Huh~, why haven't we done that?"_

Conversations like this were happening all~ over Japan when we were asked to help **Hope's Peak Academy** with their new project.

"You don't have to worry, it's just something to preserve **hope**. We especially need individuals with energy like you."

The Soldier Game Trio were suspicious, especially Dr. Maki-chan, because they asked us for a brain-scan with something unheard of. I heard it was built by one of the **Ultimate** students. Although, it was alright after they demonstrated using it on themselves and satisfied Maki-chan with its' practicality explanations.

So when I said farewell to my two childhood lovers of ten years, as well as the rest of μ's, I thought nothing of it.

When I was put into the machine I thought nothing of it.

That was my last memory as I suddenly found myself suspended in some tube, like one of those from sci-fi movies.

* * *

The alarms blared, sound unhindered by the liquids encompassing her, red lighting flashed in the ginger's eyes as she quickly glanced around.

The girl was lethargic and felt more inclined to go back to **sleep** , the feeling of everything but her increasingly darting eyes numb.

The commotion was just too much to sleep through, even for her.

Through the frosted glass, a clear opening was conveniently cleared for her to look outwards. What she saw beyond the glass and red beams were scientists, or whoever would wear white lab-coats, panic in the room.

Apparently the glass wasn't sound proof, if the alarms weren't enough indication, as she listened more closely to their muffled voices.

"I don't want to be killed!" The man who had said that collapsed below the girl's eye-line, apparently in front of her.

She heard a slap as a colleague crouched in front of them. This was apparently ineffective as she continued to hear his mutterings.

"What is this?!" A man slammed his fists down, eyes transfixed on what she assumed was a monitor.

"S-Sir?" She heard one brave soul asked as everyone turned towards them.

He mumbled, voice growing louder, "... - **air** , and now the subjects are waking up. Isn't that right **1-1**?!"

'He's staring at me... Is that number me?' the girl questioned internally.

"Sir that's not important right now! We have to keep them safe from the **Rem** **-**!" The woman, who may have been an assistant, was interrupted as a metal door flew in and killed the two who had been crouched in front of the tube.

The girl felt her whole body flinch, suddenly much more active as a whole, as the blood pooled into her range of sight from the corner of her eye.

"Is this the first **chamber room**?" a dull male voice asked.

All the girl could see was that he wore a black suit with a matching shade of hair, which was ridiculously long from her view, facing the man at the monitor.

"Y-you! I-!"

The girl heard a cry as blood flew, screams fading as she saw people run out.

"As expected, the main key-card was here."

She heard shuffling and then a beeping noise, the figure leaving.

" **Eight more rooms** before their plan begins." she heard his footsteps pause, "I wonder if they were right, that your **unpredictable hope** will be interesting."

'Did he notice I was awake without looking directly at me?'

Before she could ponder more, the liquid had drained away in seemingly no time. The tubes and mask she hadn't noticed on her person, with her numbed body and all for a majority of her time awake, retracted into some compartment.

"Ah, I guess that explains why I could breathe...? Ahaha..."

She stopped her nervous giggling, opting to looking around, ignoring the carnage in the room. When she faced fully to her left, their was another girl laying on the ground. She was oddly familiar, hair colored the exact shade of her own.

Her eyes squinted the more she stared at it, the thought processing, 'Wait a minute, my hair hasn't been _that_ orange in years!' Eyes wide, despite her claims, the locks of her **short** and **unrestrained** hair that were brought up to her eyes weren't the darkened shade she remembered.

Distracted, she didn't notice the girl besides her groggily get up until she said her name in shock, " **Kousaka Honoka**!?"

Now that the girl's face was visible, Honoka recognized her as well, " **Takami Chika**!?"

They stared at each other some more before they each shot out another question, ""What are you wearing?!""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this will still be a prompt, however I will expand a bit more. Originally, I'd wanted to write at least all 18 girls, but I had a problem that still persists:
> 
> I have never gone lore heavy when it came to Aqours.  
> I haven't even watched Sunshine! Since I joined LL a little before the 2nd season aired, I waited for the S2 sub to come out and ended up never watching it. Thus, I've little idea what happened after the first season.
> 
> While this may be the case, I will continue to the best of my abilities.


	2. Ash-gray Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up next to Kotori, piecing together their situation.

" **Kotori-san**!" I yelled, looking at the other person in surprise, who seemed a bit... different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" **You-chan**!" she cried.

I bet we both wore shocked faces, the others would probably have a good laugh.

Looking away, I saw some corpses that were still oozing blood, which was gross. Behind us, there were some tube things seen in movies that we just fell out of. And back to Kotori-san, I can't believe she was trapped here with me.

Not in a bad way, it's just that we've only interacted for **Love Live!** In fact, I think the last time we _all_ met was when all the competition's winners were gathered for an anniversary party shortly after we won. Afterwards, I'd bump into her when it came to the games they wanted to make about us, that featured both our groups. Recently, we were discussing participating in one where they're show-casing a mysterious third group.

I really liked her costumes, so we talked for a while whenever we ran into each other. But... it was mostly about costumes.

Wait- No time for that! Where's Chicka-chan?!

"You-chan?" Kotori-san asked. Ah, I might've said that out-loud.

"Sorry, Kotori-san," I apologized, "I just remembered I came here with Chika-chan. Afterwards... We were going to meet-up with everyone from Aqours since we were already around the area. I wonder where they went..."

She nodded, "I came with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan, and then we would go out for our group reunion too." So μ's had a similar idea. I wouldn't expect any less from a group led by someone like Chika-chan.

Nothing seems out-of-place except for how we got from that brain-scan to here.

"By the way, You-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly are we wearing? It looks nice, but it's a bit... too futuristic."

I saw what she meant, the material sticking to use from the neck down. It was a skin-tight suit, one I feel I'd wear in space or something, and both of our suit's color schemes were our old image color. I think. Hm, but wasn't hers green too? Or maybe it was white?

Anyway, I got up and stretched. Just like I thought, it's comfortable to run around in.

Kotori-san, tilted her head and stretched out as well.

"Kotori-san," she looked startled as she stood, "After we stretch we should head out." I pointed to the doorway that was blown open.

"But," she looked hesitant while looking over at the dead guys, "it'll be dangerous."

"Ah, I think it'll be okay." I walked over to the monitors where thankfully no corpses fell over and waved her over. "See?" I pointed to a blinking monitor, "Whatever baddy came by could definitely tell we were alive." It sucks that the keyboard is all busted though, so we can't scroll through any files.

Suddenly, Kotori-san laughed. "Thank you, You-chan. Ah~, it's kind of embarrassing to be cheered up by a junior."

"No problem!" I said, saluting her.

She hummed, "Well now that my head is clearer, Umi-chan would say, "Please think a little harder about this situation, Honoka. What was the last thing you remember?' Or, 'Do you really understand our situation?'"

Woah, I didn't know her voice could drop like that. Hold on...

"Kotori-san, what day did you go in for the appointment? I remember it was March for us."

I saw her furrow her eyebrows, "We went in December, a little after the Love Live! Christmas Show."

That's a huge gap! I saw her catch on too.

* * *

So two things that were clear: Kotori-san has no memory of the new year after that show, but I've definitely seen her and μ's walk around after it. And looking at ourselves with the shiny walls, we're way younger. High school age even.

I thought Kotori-san looked a bit young, but it was harder to tell for me at first, since I'm younger.

... All this doesn't match up, unless...

"Either we got replaced by evil clones... Or we're not who we think we are." I mumbled. I couldn't believe _I_ said that.

Kotori-san looked at me strangely too, then solemnly nodded, "I think **we aren't** **us**."

"HUH?!" I couldn't help shout.

"You-chan." I've never seen Kotori-san with a serious face before. "I think even Umi-chan and the others would agree with me. I don't know about you all, but as a group we've seen... supernatural things. Honoka-chan even said a future version of herself gave her enlightenment once, and another time we were all trapped in Maki-chan's dream."

I felt my jaw hang open. I never thought I'd hear something so crazy, even though I just said I wasn't, well, me.

"So saying I'm not Minami Kotori...", I saw her clench her fists, "It really scares me. But if I think about it, both our memories cutting off as we were being scanned is too specific. It's like we've been shoved into a blank slate, to create **a new us from a checkpoint**." She touched her own face, looking at the reflective metal wall, "Into a body that resembles our high school selves."

"Then," I gulped, " _Who_ are we?"

Kotori-san's face turned emotionless, sending chills down my spine.

On screen and off screen, she kept a smile no matter how awkward it was. Even when Honoka-san was fooling around in the studio, then still when Umi-san slammed her into the ground for it. But now...

Slowly, her smile returned. Phew. "If Honoka-chan were here, I think she'd tell us to **live as we've always have remembered**. Personally, I wouldn't want to have a clone intrude on my life together with Honoka-chan and everyone else. But if I told Honoka-chan that, I think she'd push it onto our future selves to deal with if we ever meet another us."

"Yeah... Chika-chan wouldn't want us to feel depressed about it." I agreed, in a different way.

After coming to terms with the messed up possibilities, we stood up and finally left the room armed with key-cards.


End file.
